


Salt, Sea and Sun

by mickeym



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Non-Graphic Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-26
Updated: 2004-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Aaron spend some quiet time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt, Sea and Sun

Salt. He tastes of salt, with a hint of brine mixed in with it; the flavor of the ocean he loves so much. You snuggle closer and lap at smooth skin, broad strokes with the flat of your tongue like you're painting a canvas, before tracing over the lines of his throat and shoulder with the tip, following a pattern only you can see.

His skin is sun-warm and sea-cool, and he shivers once, then again when the breeze kicks up and teases sly fingers over the damp trails you've left. The wind catches a name off his lips and flings it far away 'til all you hear is a faint whisper, hardly more than a sigh. It's enough. You know what he's said, who he calls for.

You straddle his waist and kiss him, taste the sun and the sea mingling there, lick at smooth warmth until you think you've swallowed some of the sunshine yourself. It lodges deep inside you, a glow that spreads outward and through you, making your skin buzz electrically. Or that could be the heat from his hands - broad palms, long fingers - stroking up and down your arms. You feel drunk just from his touch, from the warmth caressing you.

"Nicky." It's your turn to whisper, to follow it with another kiss. Press the word onto his lips and watch him swallow it down. He swallows the other sounds you make too; the moans and soft cries, whimpers of pleasure when he moves against you, and later, inside you. Then the pleasure is more than just warmth, more than sunshine; it's redhot flames licking through you, devouring you.

Afterward, much later, it's you lying back against the soft blanket while he traces his fingers over your body, mapping the faint blue lines visible beneath pale skin. He follows that path with kisses, gentle nips and soft licks. You wonder if you taste salty, too. Salt from the ocean, salt from your body. You're sticky from coming, from swimming, from sweating, but you don't care. Nick licks back up to your mouth to kiss you one more time, then turns onto his side beside you, pulling you closer.

"Wish we could stay out here forever." You don't say the words very loud, but he hears them anyway. Brushes your hair back from your forehead, his fingers combing gently through sandy, salty tangles.

"Forever's a long time, bro." But he kisses you once, then a second time, and you know he wishes it, too.

~fin~


End file.
